Magical Generation
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: Harry appearing out of nowhere, Draco actually acting like the noble he is supposed to be, and Ron being a good cook and overly polite? And as a few more join the fray, the whole series is definitely going to end in chaos! (Now a multi-chapter fic!) (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners. I hold no claim of ownership over these series.**

* * *

**_Invisible_**

There was one thing the Petunia Dursely could say about her nephew: he was a ghost. Not in the literal sense of course, but the way the boy often appeared out of no where when she hadn't even seen him in the first place scared her into thinking he was one most of the time. She had to say though, she was thankful for his ability. It kept him out of sight from her husband and son, to the point that they never noticed he was there in the house with them.

Harry was thankful for his ability as well. It helped when he had to sneak food out of the kitchen when the Durselys forgot about him despite him being the one to cook their meals (He mentally thanked Kagami for teaching him how to cook back when they were in Seirin. He did not ever want to cook anything as bad as Aida or Momoi's cooking, nor would he wish it on anyone else). The other thing it helped do was avoid Dudley whenever he tried to beat him up while at school. Of course, this ability scared the wits out of almost every teacher who did not notice him.

When the strange letters came, Harry had calmly used this ability to pick one of the floor and return to his cupboard. He was surprised that magic existed. He wondered if his misdirection would be noted as magic.

Apparently there were some similarities to certain spells and items, as Hagrid stuttered out when he surprised the half-giant on their first meeting. Disillusionment Charms, Muggle Repelling Charms, Invisibility Cloaks (He had to get one of those!), all similar to his ability in some way. As they left the tiny island in the morning, Harry wondered if the school would teach him any of those spells, if only to cause more chaos with his mostly invisible self.

* * *

**_Prideful King_**

When Harry stepped into Madam Malkin's, he was surprised when cold, narrowed, grey eyes immediately turned towards him. Of course, it didn't really show on his face, as he walked towards the stool for his measurements. He startled the store owner when he spoke to her, showing that his misdirection was working fine. So why…

"Tetsuya."

Ah, so that was why that chilling gaze felt so familiar.

"Akashi-kun. Nice to see you again," Harry said, calmly turning to face his former captain.

"It's Draco Malfoy this time Tetsuya," The blond replied, stating his new name.

"Ah. A suitable name for our leader. And its Harry Potter, Draco-kun" Harry complimented, while also giving his new name.

"What a plain, dull name. Suitable for a shadow like you then," Draco just smirked, before asking, "So, you're going to Hogwarts too?"

Harry just snorted and deadpanned, "I'm here for school robes, so what do you think?"

The two just looked at each other before giving the other a slight smile.

* * *

**_Odd One Out_**

Ron was always the odd one in his family. Despite cooking being something most wizards felt would be a female's job, he had often helped his mother out in the kitchen. When Ron had first cooked something on his own, both Fred and George had looked on in fear that the food would have turned out completely terrible, that was until they had a pretty much shovelled the food down their mouth after that (Which was good. Ron had hoped his cooking skills had retained in this life). After that first incident, Ron was delegated by his mother to helping cook at least one dish during dinner.

Another odd thing was his slight reluctance to play Quidditch. Oh, had looked on in interest. But he never participated in any of the games his brothers played. The only time he did participate was when a bludger was released onto the field, and even then, it was only to catch the ball (Compared to Ignite Pass Kai, the speed the ball went was slow in his opinion). Other times, Ron could be seen constantly jumping about, aiming to reach the base rim of the Quidditch goal.

The third odd thing was his overly polite manner with his elders. Be it his prankster brothers, his stuck up brother, or his parents, he was always polite. To Ginny, he often fussed over her, always baking a cake for her birthday once he was able to help with cooking. To the head of the Malfoy clan though… Let's just say Lucius Malfoy should never have insulted his family. At least his son was smart enough not to (Though, Ron often felt that smirk of Draco Malfoy's felt very familiar).

The last odd thing was noticed only by Fred and George. When they had been about to board the Hogwarts Express, an odd kid had somehow snuck up behind them, before asking for help with his baggage. Later, during the sorting, the same odd kid had appeared out of nowhere in front of their brother startling the whole Great Hall. Their brother though, had started cursing loudly, before the odd boy smacked Ron's cheeks, calming him down, surprising the twins further. Once they had been sorted and dinner started, the twins had been startled once more by the surprised yelp from Ron. Apparently, the odd kid, who was surprisingly Harry Potter, had been sitting across their brother without him even knowing. It was their conversation that surprised them even more.

"Will you quit doing that?!"

"But I though you were used to this already, Kagami-kun."

"It's not like you've been doing this to me for the past few years! Give me a break already, Kuroko! Anyway, where the hell did you get the vanilla shake from?!"

That last sentence had caused everyone at the Gryffindor table to turn their gaze towards the boy, who was happily slurping down a cup of vanilla shake that definitely had not been at the table before.

Across the room, one Draco Malfoy shook his head in amusement as the Light and Shadow of Seirin started to banter with each other, with the rest of the hall watching on in utter confusion.

* * *

**And… that's where I'll stop. If I had gone on, you would have seen Midorima in Ravenclaw, Murasakibara in Hufflepuff, Kise and Himuro in Beauxbaton, and Aomine in Durmstang (i.e. the last three coming in during Fourth Year). Then, Second Year would bring Takao into Ravenclaw and Furihata into Gryffindor. But I can't write the personalities of them very well (Maybe Kise and Aomine cause their personalities are easier to write), especially since this is my first KnB fanfic, and only my second try with a reincarnation HP fic.**

**Anyway… I AM SORRY FOR POSTING THIS WHEN I'M NOT DONE WITH CHAPTER 5 OF Consume the Darkness AND CHAPTER 2 Different Kind of Death Game! I really couldn't help but post another reincarnation fic idea! This time it's a Kuroko no Basket cross with HP. But I'm putting this up for adoption since I have no idea what to write next… Just PM me if you want to take over writing this fic, or else I'll just leave it up as a one-shot. **

**Don't worry about the other two fanfics though. I was done with Chapter 2 of Diff Death Game, just that FFn timed out on me when I was about to save. So now I only have half of that chapter plus plans. While I am having some issues with Dumbles' characterization for CtDRitL, I'm slowly progressing with that chapter.**

**Anyways, Read and Review please!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**

**Edit 7/4/2014: Realized Akashi refers to Kuroko by his first name. Plus, Chapter 2 is up! Story no longer up for adoption!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KnB and HP are not mine. Never mine. The only thing I own is any of the new names I come up with.**

* * *

_**Cerasus**_** (in particular cherries)**

It was after dinner that Harry and Ron were both confronted by Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron had settled into their dorm, with Harry scaring the heck out of everyone, and decided to head down to the common room for a while. Unlike when they first met on the train (that's a story for another day), Hermione was busy munching on a few cherries that had come from the top of some of the deserts when she approached the two.

Ron, wondering why she was there, asked, "What do you want?"

Hermione just looked between the two and pointed at Ron, "Brash, slightly rude, red-head, eats large amounts and I'm guessing slightly impulsive," She then pointed at Harry, who was surprised that she had noticed him, "Invisible, loves vanilla shakes, constantly scares everyone with invisibility and has a constant deadpan face."

She then crosses her arms and nods affirmatively, while Harry and Ron look at each other in confusion.

She pointed at Ron, "You're Kagamin!" Then she glomped Harry, "And you're definitely Tetsu-kun!"

Ron just stuttered out, "K-k-kagamin?!" while Harry tried to pry Hermione off, saying with a straight face, "It hurts, Momoi-san."

Well at least in this version it did not take a troll for the Golden Trio to be formed. It did derail one or two of an old man's plans though. Not that he knew that they had been derailed in anyway.

* * *

**Bright (in Potions. Teach me!)**

Harry was annoyed. It was extremely vexing that the Potions professor had some grudge against him. Malfoy was just as annoyed that his godfather had resorted to deliberately belittling a student due to a childish grudge. Ron was also annoyed, and had to hold himself back from lashing out at the man. He did, however, hide in the Gryffindor common room when Harry started giving off a dark vibe even while drinking his vanilla shake (Seriously, where was he getting that?!).

Harry resorted to going to the library for some answers with his Potions homework, and hopefully find someone good at the topic to tutor him, despite it being only the beginning of the year. Strangely enough, only one person other than the head librarian was there. A Ravenclaw.

Liang Chang, second year Ravenclaw, was working hard on his extra studies. Mainly his muggle one, since he was sure it wasn't guaranteed that he would get a job in the Wizarding World once he graduated.

Hearing the door of the library creak open, he looked up, only to see nothing. Blinking in surprise, the glasses wearing boy just shook his head and continued studying.

"Excuse me?"

"Gah!" Liang jumped out of his seat in complete shock. Turning to the owner of the voice, he was surprised to see Harry Potter behind him.

"Umm, can you help me?" Harry asked, wondering why the glasses wearing Asian was so familiar.

Liang just placed his hand on his forehead and turned away, feeling a headache coming up. The other hand, he used to wave the boy away, saying, "Don't disturb me, I'm trying to study."

This action, however, revealed the bandaged fingers of his left hand. Harry blinked when he saw the hand, before smiling and saying, "But Midorima-kun, I do need your help."

The speed at which Liang turned his head could have resulted in a whiplash. Liang just looked at Harry, once more in shock, this time for being called a name he hadn't heard in years. Looking at the Boy-Who-Lived closely, Liang realised why he hadn't seen the boy come into the library, and also understood why the argument with the Weasley and Potter had felt so familiar.

Groaning as he felt the headache come with full force, he muttered out, "I was wondering why my horoscope for the day told me to be wary of a Leo. Kuroko Tetsuya. What do you want?"

"Midorima-kun still depends on horoscope predictions, huh," Harry quipped, and Liang just growled, "Get to the point."

"Teach me potions."

"Ha?!"

"Snape-sensei doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like anyone outside of his House."

"I don't understand the lessons."

"Get someone else from your own house!"

"Kagami-kun doesn't understand either."

"That brute's here too?"

"Don't change the topic. You were the best at chemistry among us. You probably are the best at potions in your year."

"That doesn't mean I'll tutor the two of you!"

"And if I say Akashi-kun will be joining us?"

"… He's here as well?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Well?"

"Grr… Fine. We'll decide the date and time later."

With that, one Liang Chang slammed close the books he had open and left to study in the Ravenclaw common room, where no invisible teenager could follow to pester him.

* * *

**Good tasting food is hard to come by (at the Hogwarts dining table)**

It was three weeks after the beginning of the school term, when one Ronald Weasley finally snapped. Good thing he was in the common room when this happened.

"I have had it with the food in this place!" Ron screamed, attracting the attention of his brothers.

"What's wrong with the food?" "It's not like its bad tasting!" "The taste is on par with yours, Ronnykins!" Fred and George went back and forth stating their opinions of the food.

Ron just sighed when the only other person in the room spoke up, "Not true. If you take one bite of Ron's cooking and eat the Hogwarts cooking right after, the taste is actually quite bland. Am I right, Ron?"

"Yeah you're ri- What the! When did you get here?!" Ron shouted pointing accusingly at Harry, who was sipping on a cup of vanilla shake.

"It's sad you don't notice me easily anymore…" Harry sighs, taking yet another sip of his shake.

Fred and George though, looked at each other before approaching Harry, "We've been meaning to ask, but-" "where do you get your milkshakes from?" "The kitchens?" "If so can you tell us where it is?"

Harry explained, "At first I just wished it to appear on the dining table. Took it a few minutes but it appeared. Then I found out where the kitchens were and now go straight there for the milkshakes."

He was suddenly dragged by the collar of his shirt out of the door to the Gryffindor dorms and slammed into a wall.

"I'm begging you, Kuroko! Take me there!" Ron begged, surprising the green eyed boy. He gave in quite quickly though, as he too was fed up with the quality of food in the school.

The two teamed up and took over the kitchen, giving the house elves recipes to try and spent the entire night helping them perfect the taste of the food to the duo's standard.

* * *

Faramond Freesia was an odd second year. He was unusually tall for his age, and was always the first to enter the Great Hall for every meal, hogging most of the sweets that were on the table.

Thus, Faramond was always the first to notice changes to the food laid out before him at the Hufflepuff table. One bite of the raspberry tart, and he could taste the difference. There were also other foods from obviously different cultures laid out. The change was an overnight one. Faramond didn't really care, but he would keep an eye out for the one responsible for the better tasting food.

As the rest of the students filed in for breakfast, most immediately noticed how much more flavourful and filling just one serving of the food there were, in particular those second year and above.

At the Ravenclaw table, one Liang Chang enjoyed one of the small bowls of red bean soup that had been set on the table. Obviously someone, namely Harry, had informed the elves in the kitchen of his preference of the sweet soup.

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy took a sip of tea, mentally thanking both Ron and Harry for helping improve the menu Hogwarts provided.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger pouted as she took a bite of the food. She had been listening in on the conversation in the common room the night before, and could never understand how Kagami Taiga cooked such delicious food well enough to teach others.

The professors themselves were amazed at how the taste of the food had changed overnight. Though, one old man was not happy with the changes, even if he didn't show it.

The changes were also for lunch and dinner, though the instigators of the change only turned up during dinner. Faramond immediately noticed the red head, who despite it being dinner, was practically asleep on their feet as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table. The conversation he heard as he went to confront him only confirmed it further.

"Ronnykins!" "How did you-" "get the cooks-" "to change their menu?!" The red head twins inquired in awe of their younger brother.

Giving a loud yawn, he mumbled out, "Gave them new recipes. They were eager to try them out. Spent whole night helping them perfect it to mine and Harry's standards."

At the mention of the second name, as if by magic (The pun was not intended! Not!), one Harry Potter appeared, looking just as tired as the red head he was sitting next to. This startled Faramond, who hadn't noticed the first year student at all.

Deciding to approach them now, Faramond drawled out, "Hey, you two? Harry Potter and the red head guy? Were you the ones responsible for the better tasting sweets and the new menu?"

The two slowly turned their heads only to have to look up as they realised how tall the Hufflepuff was. Though what they said in reply surprised him.

Ron: "Geh! Murasakibara?!"

Harry: "Ah. Murasakibara-kun. I hope the sweets were good enough for you."

Faramond slowly blinked and processed what had been said, before replying, "Kagami Taiga. Kuro-chin."

And Draco Malfoy, still observing quietly, mentally wondered if there was something drawing their reincarnations to this time period.

Four of the six miracles had gathered. One Tiger was also in the fray. And one strategist had joined the party.

…

… …

… … …

Book one is SO not going to go according to anyone's plan. Maybe except Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's. But some plans have definitely been completely derailed.

* * *

**Explanation time!**

**I've taken the liberty to add Momoi Satsuki into the fray as Hermione Granger! She's eating cherries as it is her favourite food (According to the wiki). **_**Cerasus **_**is the** **subgenus that cherries are classified in.**

**Thank you aimiera for giving me Midorima's name! Bright definitely suits him. The wiki stated that Midorima is good at chemistry. Translation – Good at potions. His like of red bean soup is also from the wiki.**

**Faramond Freesia – Faramond, if spelt Faramund, is old Gaelic for thunder. This is a shout out to Murasakibara's signature move, Thor's Hammer. Freesia, the flower, represents childishness or immaturity, which is how Murasakibara's personality usually is.**

**Those two are in second year as if they were in first year, it would be harder to introduce them, having met during the sorting.**

**Kuroko's new star sign is Leo. According to his new birthday, which is 30th July. Hence why Midorima's horoscope said he had to be wary around Leos. Not that he has to be wary around Gryffindors, just to clear up the confusion.**

**Also… Trivia time! I hadn't known this when I picked Kuroko to be Harry, but when I took a look at Kenshou Ono's wiki page, I saw this: "In Japan, he is most well known for voicing Harry Potter in the Japanese dubs of the Harry Potter film series," I was mentally banging my head on the table the entire time for not noticing the connection at all! It was just a coincidence! **

**Seriously everyone, thanks for kicking my ass into gear and getting this chapter down. At least you all will be satisfied for sometime!**

**Read n Review! (Plus shameless advertising: Mekakucity Actors, airing 12/4/2014 Midnight!)**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter if you want to read the disclaimer of all things. **

* * *

_**Guardian of Hell, Cerberus**_

"_Why the hell did we decide to meet up at night instead of waiting till the weekends?! Now we're getting chased by Filch of all people!"_ Ron complained as quietly as possible as the group ran as fast as they could.

"_Kagami-kun, that's because we don't want to give away our connection to Slytherin through Akashi-kun, hence alienating us from the rest of the school,"_ Harry softly replied, as the group of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco turned a corner and saw a door.

"_Locked. Give me a minute._ Alohomora_!" _Muttered Hermione as she quietly cast the spell and yanked the door open, allowing the four to scramble in before pushing the door close again.

Filch just ran by without thinking to look at their hiding place, causing them to sigh in relief. That was until Ron took one look at the room they were in.

"D-d-do-DOG!" Ron whimpered as he took refuge behind Harry, using him as a human shield.

The remaining three turned at that statement. And looked up when all they saw was large paws. And stared at the growling three heads.

Harry, expression not changing at all, turned to Ron and said, "I didn't know you were still afraid of dogs. Though, if it's a Cerberus, it's understandable."

Ron, tears still streaming down his face, just muttered in reply,"Damn it Kuroko! I know you're laughing at me! Quit it!"

The Cerberus' growls got louder, prompting the four to run out of the room in a haste. Though, once they were out Hermione pointed out something the others had not noticed.

"It was sitting on a trap door… Maybe it's guarding something? I guess that's why Filch didn't think to check here. We were forbidden from coming to this corridor at the beginning of the year," Hermione pondered.

"Maybe that trap door is a gateway to hell," Despite his voice, it was obvious Harry was just joking.

Draco though, just muttered, "That may actually be true. What if what is hidden behind that trap door will lead us to hell?"

Harry, hearing Draco say this, then suggested they go investigate the trap door at a later date. Hermione agreed. Ron just groaned at the thought of coming near the giant three headed dog again and started slamming his head on the wall at the craziness of the Teikou leader and his former Shadow.

* * *

_**Never tickle a Sleeping Dragon**_

The Slytherins were in complete shock. It was nearing two months since the school term started, and for some reason, Potter and Weasley were both able to answer all the potions questions that their Head of House threw at them. It was the third time in a row this had happened what more. Somehow, the two had gone from barely passing knowledge of Potions to the level that most Slytherin first years had. Even Professor Snape was surprised, since he caught no sign of cheating in any way.

Of course, the Slytherin students got spiteful at how well the duo were doing when in the beginning of the year the stumbled around the simplest steps making their potions. Pansy Parkinson decided to be particularly nasty to the two. She levitated an ingredient, knowing that it would cause their potion problems and tossed it towards their cauldron. Only to be stopped when a potions knife soared through the air and stabbed the ingredient into the wall with a loud thump. A thump that caused everyone to look up from what they were doing to stare at the knife. They then turned to see Draco Malfoy of all people getting up from his seat to grab the knife from the wall. Harry and Ron, realising who threw the knife, visibly paled.

The blond then turned to face Pansy and calmly said, "Are you so spiteful of Potter and Weasley that you would sabotage their potion? Without knowing the consequences of such actions?" Turning to face the rest of the class, he casually flipped the knife in his hand over and over, before pointing it to the Slytherin side of the classroom, growling threateningly, "Know your place and don't ever do this again or I will stab you."

Professor Snape, who had kept quiet if only to see how his godson dealt with the situation, paled at the threat and the ease at which Draco handled the knife. His paleness remained till the class was over, and the second years entered. Among them, one Liang Chang took notice of their professor's condition and asked, "Did something happen in the previous group, sir?"

The man just groaned and said, "Draco Malfoy threatened to stab the class should they ever be caught by him sabotaging another student's potion."

Liang, hearing this, felt the colour drain out of him. He mentally reminded himself as he shivered in fear, _'Better not anger him or oppose him from now on, considering he's finally gained a replacement for those scissors…'_

* * *

_**Troll? What Troll?**_

The Halloween feast was going smoothly, everyone was enjoying themselves, even the professors. Of course, not many realised that seven students were missing the feast. Everything was going well, until the Great Hall doors opened with a loud "BANG!" Running into the middle of the Hall was Professor Quirrel, who stopped in the middle of the Hall, panting, and shouted "TROLL! Troll in the Dungeon! Thought you ought to know..." and collapsed in a dead faint.

Panic ensued, and students from every house were making a mad scrambled to the door before Professor Dumbledore quieted the entire hall with a booming "Quiet!"

He then directed the prefects to escort the students to their dorms, while he and the professors discussed how to deal with it. However, by the time they found the troll, someone had gotten to it first.

"What in the world?!"

"Oh my-"

"It's bleeding everywhere!"

In front of the second floor girl's restroom, the heavily injured body of the troll could be seen laying on the ground, several slashes and bruises similar to those caused by a very fast bludger (had to be fast, since a troll did not bruise easily) littered its body, blood seeping from its open wounds.

Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stared in shock at the amount of damage done to it, with McGonagall muttering, "Who could have done this?!"

It was at this point that four Prefects came running towards the Professors, one from each house. All of them had the same message, one or more students were missing from their dorms, six in total. First years Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, and second years Liang Chang and Faramond Freesia. This, of course, caused the professors to go into panic once more. When asked, the prefects said none of them had search for the students in fear of the danger of the troll.

This led to the professors searching the school for the six missing students, only to find them in the Library of all places. Professor McGonagall, having been worried for the safety of the students, immediately scolded the six, "The six you should have gone to your dorms the moment you were told that a troll had entered the school! Why were you in the library of all places?!"

As one, the six of them asked, "Troll? What troll?"

Professor Flitwick then explained, "A troll had somehow entered the school and ended up being covered in slashes and bruises. We don't really know what happened."

Hearing the words slashes and bruises, Ron, Hermione, Liang and Faramond slowly edged away from Harry and Draco, noticing the bloodthirsty glint in their eyes when the wounds on the troll was mentioned. Professor Snape, also seeing the same look in his godson's eyes, realised just who was responsible for the wounds on the troll, and when he finally returned to his quarters, went off to get drunk.

* * *

**HI GUYS! Yeah, we're finally moving on to slightly canon events. I say slightly because the causes and results of said events were different each time. Snape gets some screen time here as well! I like the guy! It's a pity that Draco/Akashi is his godson, he's going to get such a headache due to his antics with the rest of the MiraGen group in Hogwarts. Please don't mind his OOCness though. Same with Snape. **

**As you've all realised, I'm limiting each chapter to three events only. Each with its own title! Also, thank you kitty tokyo uzumaki for reminding me of Akashi's scissors! Potions knife would be a suitable replacement no? **

**Those of you waiting for Kise and Aomine, they will be appearing in fourth year! As for a select few extras, they will appear in second year. Hence, I hope most of you will not mind waiting for them to appear!**

**Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it! So leave a review or suggest events for me to add in for the fun of it, be it prank war, holiday extras, revealing things to Snape (I plan on doing this.)… This is just to make this fic even funnier!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover **


	4. Chapter 4 (EXTRA LONG!)

**HI! I'm back working on this fic again! And to reward you all for waiting so long, here's a longer than normal chapter for you! Also, for some explanations for rather off points of the fic, please look at the Extra Notes at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Go back a few chapters and look at the first sentence for it.**

* * *

_**Honestly, Muggle Sports are more entertaining.**_

Quidditch season was fast approaching, and the whole school was filled with tension. Blatant sabotaging occurred everywhere, from harmless pranks via the Terror Twins, to actual injuries caused by some of the Slytherins, which did not go unpunished by Draco when he found out.

Of course, all the excitement got Harry and Hermione curious, and because Ron rarely played the game and never learnt the rules, the trio headed down to the pitch to watch one of the practices…

And promptly got bored.

The twins, seeing the trio looking bored, flew over and started asking questions

"What's wrong?"

"Quidditch not interesting for you?"

"We can understand if it was our baby brother,"

"- him having watched us play since young,"

"But you were just introduced to the game!"

"Why do you look bored?"

Ron, being more used to his brothers' method of questioning, answered, "From what I know from Harry and Hermione, the two of them find Muggle Sports much more entertaining."

Taking over from Ron, Hermione continued, "Quidditch is just flying about either trying to knock off chasers and the seeker from their brooms, trying to get the quaffle into the goal, or playing a waiting game trying to find the snitch. There is very little team play between the seeker and other players."

"Compared to that, basketball, one of our sports, depends both on individual growth and teamwork, and using that teamwork, many interchangeable plays can be formed depending on which player receives the ball and starts moving towards the goal," Harry finished.

Hearing this little conversation, Oliver Wood then requested that they demonstrate the game to the Quidditch team, all of them feeling a little insulted that their favourite game was being compared to a muggle game of all things.

This request led to a whole slew of problems though.

Firstly, there was the need for Professor McGonagall to transfigure a portion of the field just past the Quidditch pitch into a basketball court. A problem because Hermione was picking out on every little detail that was wrong, and asking some of the older students to help correct them.

Secondly, getting Madam Hooch to relinquish one quaffle for the game was a pain and a half. They managed to convince her when they mentioned that it would only be for the game and it wasn't like they were going to permanently transfigure the quaffle into a basketball.

Lastly, the need for a referee and other players. Madam Hooch had wanted to do it, but the trio felt that it would be best that one of them referee, knowing the rules and point system for the game. Hermione, being who she was (Momoi), offered to referee, and asked Harry and Ron to find Liang and Faramond. But it was the question she directed towards the lake that became the problem.

"Draco, are you sure you don't want to play? After all, it's been a long time."

The entire group swiveled their heads in the same direction, and gaped in shock as a smiling Draco Malfoy said in reply, "Yes, I'm quite sure I won't play. I'd rather not broadcast to my father that I'm, in his words, a 'Muggle loving fool like Dumbledore is' just yet."

Of course, this led to the Gryffindor team harping for the Slytherin boy to leave, but a single glare from the normally friendly (yet expressionless) Harry, silenced any protests.

Thus the game began, Harry and Ron VS Liang and Faramond. Starting out was pretty slow, since it had been a long time since any of them played with teammates. But the pace quickened and soon enough, it became harder for either team to score. Especially since Harry kept stealing the ball but failing to get the ball past the taller duo, and Liang and Faramond kept getting stopped by Ron's somewhat impossible jumps, though both Liang and Faramond did manage to push past him to score sometimes. And then things slowed down once more, both teams realizing that playing at the rate that they used to in the past was a lot more straining on their younger bodies. Points reached a stalemate.

However, their game had drawn the attention of a rather large crowd while they had been totally focused, with almost everyone in complete awe at the speed they had played, while most Slytherins looked upon them in disgust for playing a muggle sport on grounds.

"Did you see that?" "How'd he jump so high?!" "Gravity doesn't work like that! The ball should have fallen at some point!" "AH! Harry keeps disappearing! Don't tell me he's cheating!" "There's no spell that allows you to disappear and reappear that quickly!"

The amazed crowd of watchers all whispered excitedly about the game, and the Quidditch team conceded that some muggle sports were interesting once they got out of their excitement.

Weeks later, when a stray bludger almost hit the stands where Harry was, no one blamed them for not liking the game, considering how dangerous it could be sometimes.

Leaving the ruined stands, once the game ended, Ron realized something that had been bugging him the whole time. Turning to Harry, he then asked the other, "Oi, Kuroko. Where did you get that ball you used to hurt the troll back on Halloween?"

Harry just shrugged and said, "What ball?" while taking out a marble from his pocket and showing Ron.

Ron blinked, stared, turned his head towards the Slytherin, and glared HARD at one Draco Malfoy, mentally cursing him for giving Harry a new habit of carrying a potential weapon everywhere. Said Slytherin just smirked, guessing the reason for Ron's glares.

* * *

_**Invisible People**_

Winter holidays.

Most Hogwarts students would have opted to go home to spend time with their family. That did not include certain people.

Draco took the holidays as an opportunity to get away from his parents. Lucius Malfoy had been furious that Draco had defied him, but Narcissa Malfoy just gave her son a knowing smile and dragged the other blond away when he had barged into the school demanding Draco to return home.

Liang decided to stay as well, knowing the time could be used for learning new potions (He was trying a fire-protection potion. Something that wasn't normally taught, but useful.) or improving his skills at making the current ones.

Faramond? He was just waiting for Christmas to come. Mainly for the sweets.

Hermione decided to stay as well, if only to make sure the boys didn't get into too much trouble.

Of course, Ron and Harry both stayed. And when Christmas Eve rolled around, the two had whipped up a small feast for their group to enjoy in the Great Hall. While this really annoyed the House Elves and some of the staff members, the other students who stayed behind often passed by their little group(Excluding Draco. He had appearances to keep up.) and stole food from the table, said group not minding at all.

As the night went on, small gifts were exchanged before each headed off to their own dorms, the group wanting to keep to the western tradition in some way despite their souls originating from Japan. And this leads us to Christmas morning…

* * *

"Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"Why is your head floating in mid air?"

"It's an invisibility cloak. Found it among my pile of gifts this morning."

"…I'm going to kill the person who was stupid enough to give you something that makes you even more unnoticeable. I think Akashi will agree."

"I would have gotten my hands on one somehow. This just makes it that I don't have to buy one."

"I don't even want to know why you want to actually become invisible."

* * *

That night, Harry sneaked out of the dorm hoping to get some late night exploration. Instead, he stumbled into an unused classroom, with the only thing inside it being a mirror. Curious, the boy made his way forward and looked into the mirror, only to blink in surprise.

The mirror showed his reflection, true. Said reflection also showed images of all of his friends from his past life behind him, which was also true (Harry had to look behind him just to check if the ones in Hogwarts had not followed him). But what had surprised him was the image flickered between that of his self as Kuroko Tetsuya, and that of his current one as Harry Potter. Seirin, the Generation of Miracles, and some of the other opponents they had, some of them flickered between two different images as well.

Harry decided to look more carefully at the mirror and saw the words:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

_I show not your face but your hearts desire_

Harry smiled. His heart's desire was already well on its way to being fulfilled, if Ron, Hermione, Draco, Faramond, and Liang were any indication. And the mirror had indicated that some had already been reincarnated and found each other before their current group did. All he had to do was wait, and everything would come together. An even more secretive smile appeared on his face as he left the room, promising to himself to keep the image of each couple standing together in loving embrace a secret, especially from the easily flustered red-head.

Three nights later, when Dumbledore went to see if Harry had been constantly visiting the mirror, he found no one in the room. The next night, no one entered, and so did the next. The old man silently fumed that the boy had not gone exploring or visiting the room, and decided to just move the mirror to its new location. Unknown to him, yet another plan was about to crumble apart.

* * *

_**Who the hell would want to live forever?**_

Some weeks before Harry finding the Mirror, after the first Quidditch match of the season, Hagrid had somehow managed to drag Ron to his hut when the large man could not find Harry. It was just to ensure the boy had not been injured, but Harry had managed to slip away leaving Ron alone to deal with Hagrid. Of course, Ron froze up when he saw the big dog that was Fang, and it took Hagrid dragging him into the hut to come out of his frozen state.

Then when asked about his fear, Ron had stammered out, "It was already bad enough before coming to Hogwarts, but seeing that freaking Cerberus just made it worse!"

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid said as he cleaned up the mess he made when he dropped his teapot.

Ron, sensing an opening, then pestered the man into telling him more by mentioning that it was guarding something, and while the man tried his best to keep his mouth shut, he slipped up.

"You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —" Hagrid had began when he clicked his mouth shut, knowing he said too much when a smirk appeared on Ron's face.

Thanking the man for the information he had slipped, Ron decided to file the information away to a later date, to allow the rest of the group some time to relax before telling them.

Thus, two weeks after Christmas, Ron approached Harry and mentioned the name Nicholas Flamel. Harry's eyes immediately flashed in recognition, before taking out the Chocolate Frog card he had kept from the train ride. Ron just blinked and asked, "Isn't that?"

_*Flashback*_

"_Darn it. Not enough to buy anything from the cart," Ron muttered as he checked his pouch for money. The witch serving the food began to excuse herself, "If you aren't buying anything, then I should probably go."_

"_Ano… I haven't paid for my portion yet."_

_Both the witch and Ron slowly blinked before turning to the voice, and yelled out in surprise. In front of them was someone both had not noticed at all, a black haired, green eyed boy of Ron's age, looking at the two with unblinking eyes. They then noticed that a pile of chocolate frogs and a small bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans had appeared on the table._

_Still in shock, the witch just stuttered out the price of the food the green eyed boy had taken and accepted the payment. She then pushed the cart as fast as she could away from their compartment._

_Ron though was pointing at the boy with a shaking hand, and began to stammer out the beginnings of a name, "K-Ku-KUROKO?!"_

_Blinking from his name being called, Harry, now identified as Kuroko Tetsuya, looked up from eating the Chocolate frog in his hand and responded, "Yes, Kagami-kun?"_

_Of course, this response and his lack of reaction to Ron being Kagami Taiga, pretty much caused Ron to begin ranting at Harry for not speaking up and appearing out of nowhere. Said rant was stopped when a Chocolate Frog was shoved into his mouth and Ron was forced to chew._

"_Ne, Kagami-kun?" Harry asked as Ron finally calmed down and began eating most of the Chocolate Frogs Harry had revealed to have bought for him._

"_Hm?" Ron hummed questioningly as he savored the taste of the chocolate. Harry then lifted a card and showed it to him, "What's this?"_

_Swallowing, Ron then explained, "Chocolate frog cards. They are some what like the trading cards, but they depict the famous people of the Wizarding World. The one you have is our soon-to-be Headmaster's card. Go ahead and read the description."_

_Harry then began reading aloud, "'Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Prof. Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.'"_

_*Flashback End*_

The two looked at each other before taking off to the Great Hall, knowing that there was at least one person who would be well informed of famous Wizarding figures. Draco, once he had been dragged away to somewhere quieter, blinked when questioned about alchemy and Nicholas Flamel.

"Flamel? He's a well known alchemist, mainly known for his work on the Philosopher's Stone, which is capable of creating the Elixir of Life, said to extend the life of a person for years. Why do you ask?"

Harry then said, "We should get the others before explaining anything else. We just wanted to confirm something."

Once Hermione, Faramond and Liang were gathered, the group sat themselves in the library, and Ron launched into an explanation of how he managed to trick Hagrid into telling him something related to what the Cerberus was guarding. Specifically Nicholas Flamel's name. Then Harry took over and explained they found a connection of the man to alchemy and decided to check with Draco what the man had been particularly famous for.

Liang understood what they were implying, "So what you're trying to say is that beyond that trapdoor we saw is the Philosopher's Stone?"

"How… irresponsible. Hiding something like that in the school is just asking for thieves," Hermione just muttered.

Ron snorted, "Who the hell would want to live forever? I know I wouldn't steal the stone just for that."

"So? What are we going to do?" Faramond drawled out, asking the former Teikou captain.

"He's right you know, Kagami-kun. Just because you know you won't steal the Stone for its properties, it doesn't mean others follow that same principle," Harry said in response to Faramond's question.

Ron then groaned as he realized he had just done what both Harry and Draco wanted when they had first found the trapdoor. Now they were probably going to attempt to steal the Stone to protect it.

"Let's get it out of the school before any of the teachers know it's gone," Draco declared with a glint in his eye.

Yup, he knew it.

* * *

And thus, the remainder of their break was spent preparing to raid whatever was behind the trapdoor. Hermione and Ron researched ways to distract a Cerberus, Draco and Harry brushed up on spells separately, and Faramond, who was fairly good at potions, helped Liang stock up on any potions they might need.

Then on the night before the school term started again, the Gryffindor group sneaked out using the invisibility cloak, with Hedwig as a lookout (The owl had been a little miffed that Harry had not been spending time with her, but was happy to help her owner.). Liang, Draco and Faramond also sneaked out of their respective dorms. All met at the third floor corridor.

With a quick nod to each other, they all entered the room, Hermione going in first as she cast a spell that caused the room to be enveloped with a song. Ron went in last, just as the Cerberus finally slumped down sleepily. Carefully lifting the trapdoor, Draco immediately cast a fire spell into the dark room, "C_aeruleus Incendio_!"

As the blue fire lit the room, the group soon saw vines creeping away from the ground, trying their best to hide. They sighed in relief that they had not simply jumped down into the room that had Devil's Snare hidden in it. As Draco kept the fire well lit and Hermione maintained the spell that kept the Cerberus asleep, the group made their way down the trapdoor and headed to the next room. Hermione and Draco then cut off their spells when the door to the next room closed behind them.

Fluttering filled the air, causing the entire group to look up and stare. Above them several keys with wings flew about. Each key had a different design and colour. Looking at the next door, Liang deduced that based on the lock, the key had to be a silver one, and a rather old one at that. Looking around, Ron finally spotted the old key fluttering about with its bright blue wings. Harry then directed Hedwig to grab the key, the owl's eyesight helping it to spot and catch the key rather easily. They quickly unlocked the door and moved forward to the next room.

All of them blinked when they saw the large chess board in front of them. It was missing three pieces, so Harry, Ron and Hermione took their places, knowing that they had to play to get across. Draco then directed them while Liang and Faramond took out several curative potions in case any of the three got injured. In the end, while only losing half his pieces (Harry, Hermione, and Ron excluded since their pieces were never sacrificed), Draco managed to corner the opposing king in a checkmate, winning the game and giving them access to the next room.

Of course, the minute they entered, they all had to dodge as a large club came swinging at them. Harry and Draco, recognising it as a troll, immediately took out their weapons, Harry's marble transfigured into a bludger, and Draco's potion knife, and the two went on the attack. Minutes later, once again covered in heavily bleeding cuts and dark bruises, the troll collapsed. And as the two put away their weapons, the rest of the group shivered at how bloodthirsty the two could get at times.

When they stepped into the next room, flames erupted from the path they just went through and the path in front of them. The room had a table with a row of seven bottles, a piece of parchment under one of the bottles.

Hermione, Draco, Harry and Liang immediately went forward to read from the parchment. However, the minute Liang took one look at the riddle parchment, he looked inside his bag of potions and gave one bottle to everyone.

Ron looked at the bottle skeptically and asked, "What's this? Shouldn't we be looking for the potion that would get us through?"

The Asian shook his head and said while holding up the smallest bottle, "It won't be enough for all of us. The third potion is the one that would get us through these flames, but it's only enough for one." At this, the group groaned. Liang then held up the bottle he had given out before continuing on, "But if you want to be general, all we are looking for is a Fire-Protection Potion, which is what the bottles I just gave you contains."

At this explanation, Ron perked up and exclaimed, "Then what are we waiting for!"

He immediately downed the potion and so did the others, though Harry had a look of amusement in his eyes when he saw Ron's sudden enthusiasm. Feeling the sensation of ice wash over them, one by one they all went through the black flames and into the next chamber.

Harry blinked with surprise in his eyes as he saw a familiar mirror at the centre of the room. Everyone else ignored the mirror and looked around the room for possible hiding places for the Philosopher's Stone that Draco described as a blood red stone or other doors.

Still wondering where the Stone was when he approached the mirror, he blinked in surprise when he saw his reflection, still flickering between his past and present self, throwing a red stone up and down. The reflection then gave Harry a secretive glance as it stopped tossing the stone and placed it in its pocket.

Surprise filled Harry once more when he felt something heavy drop into his own pocket, and shoving his hand into it, Harry took out the blood red stone, looked carefully at it, and declared, "Got it."

At that, the rest of the group made their way towards him. Draco took a look at it before asking, "Tetsuya, where did you get it?"

Harry, face blank as always, pointed to the mirror, before warning them, "That mirror shows what you desire most, but I really don't recommend looking at it. My own reflection handed me the stone."

Liang just blinked and shook his head, "An enchanted mirror that showed the user's desires. While its interesting and all, I wonder what would happen if someone became too entranced by said image. Kuroko, while I hate to agree with him, is right to say that it might not be advisable to even look at it."

Hearing the explanation, both Hermione and Ron backed off from the mirror, glancing at it warily. Draco sighed, "Let's just get out of here before anyone notices we are missing."

And of course, the group got out easily.

* * *

The next day, back at the Gringotts bank at Diagon Alley, the Goblin Griphook stared surprised at the package brought in by the odd female snowy owl. Carefully taking the letter that the owl had been carrying as well, Griphook read the message before laughing out loud, shocking his fellow goblins and the patrons to the bank. Getting control of himself, he immediately went to the Potter Trust Vault and deposited the package. The owl, which had followed him to the Vaults, hooted in satisfaction before flying off. Griphook, seeing the owl leave, decided to reread the contents of the letter, if only to laugh at the fact that one group of kids managed to outwit the 'Great' Dumbledore. He had little respect for the old wizard after all. He did wonder why the sender had signed a second name on the letter though.

_To the Honourable Goblin Griphook of Gringotts Bank,_

_The package that has come along with this letter is the former contents of Vault 713. A group of us have managed to retrieve it from its hiding place as there was a possible risk of theft. This is especially true since a group of first and second years managed to make their way past all measures to keep said package safe. I'd like to make a request to deposit this package within my Trust Vault until the beginning of summer. By then it would be safe enough to return the package to its rightful owner. Please take the payment for the deposit and future transfer of the package from my Vault. I am entrusting this to you since you were the first goblin I met during my introduction to the Wizarding World. Thank you for your assistance._

_May your gold always flow, and your enemies fall to your blades._

_Harry James Potter/Kuroko Tetsuya  
P.S. Please do not mention to the owner of the package that it was a group of kids that retrieved it. We would not like to make him worry._

* * *

**Extra Notes:  
1) I have no knowledge of basketball or Quidditch outside of what I know from KnB and HP. Sorry if the description seems... off and biased(I don't really like Quidditch. It's a game with very little teamwork between the chasers and beaters and the seeker in my opinion. Fred and George redeemed the game in second year, but I still don't like it. Plus all the dangers!)  
2) Bludger jinxed to go after Harry since he isn't interested in Quidditch.  
3) Hints of KagaKuro from the Mirror. And the other KnB slash pairings. And also some hints of possible events to come (Who else got reincarnated?). Hints on the Team Sempai(Seirin, Kasamatsu, the lot. Mainly Seirin people!) being reincarnated as well!  
****4) Fire-Protection potion. I went to the wiki looking for this potion's level and all I found was 'Beginners'. I wasn't sure how much of a beginner's potion it was, so I just put it in as a potion not normally taught in the Hogwarts curriculum, but at approximately a First - Second year potion.  
****5) C_aeruleus Incendio _\- Literally "Blue Fire" in Latin. Made up spell name for the Bluebell Flames that Hermione used in canon  
6) I forgot all about Hedwig! I'm so sorry! She gets some screen time this round by helping Harry retrieve the key and send the Stone back to the Goblins though! Hope you are satisfied! Btw, owls CAN see the color blue. Believe me. I checked.**

**So… You all have waited patiently for this chapter to come out. Hope you enjoyed it… since it will be some time before the next chapter comes out. School's started again for me…**

**Anyways, you can see that there were several major plot changes that I made here. Main one being a not so Quidditch oriented Harry Ron Draco, and Harry getting the Sorcerer's Stone out way before the end of the year. Next chapter will cover some bits regarding Snape, the Unicorn incident, and lastly Quirrelmort's not so dramatic demise… Hopefully. So you can look forward to that.**

**Next up, Poll Results!  
1\. Hyuuga Junpei – 17 votes  
2\. Izuki Shun – 16 votes  
3\. Kyoshi Teppei – 15 votes  
4\. Aida Riko – 14 votes**

**They are the top 4 votes for the Seirin characters! They will be reincarnated, but as older, graduated students since most of them acted more like adults when dealing with Kagami and the MiraGen. For those of you who voted the others, don't worry! They will have cameo appearances via flashbacks, having been in the same age group as the four voted above, thus reincarnated at around the same time, and… I won't say anymore since it'll spoil any plot I have regarding Team Seirin. Either way, thanks for voting!**

**I'm still looking for good puns people. Word puns in particular. This is for Izuki since I have no idea about puns. Two people have contributed so far, so keep them coming! **

**Review please! **

**Kiri Kaitou Clover.**

**(Btw, promoting a new fic. Venquine1990 and I are doing a Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance ending AU fic together, both with slightly different plots. Both fics are named Never They Cannot, with different summaries to identify them. It diverges from canon when Y!Xehanort puts Sora to sleep. We would really appreciate it if you would go have a look and leave some reviews!)**


End file.
